


去日苦多（锤基rps，海森，长篇）21

by Cherie999



Category: chris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie999/pseuds/Cherie999





	去日苦多（锤基rps，海森，长篇）21

       
21，U - Unlock

  
       Don’t grieve. Anything you lose comes round in another form.

                                  ———— Rumi

 

         Sia没有回家，她躲开了等她的Tom。可她躲不掉明天，明天就去选婚纱了，她始终要见他的。

她在酒店整理着衣物。

她不知道自己为什么非要嫁给他，是给自己这一年多青春的回报？还是仅仅因为自私不愿意放走Tom？

她不清楚现在还是不是爱了，从开始订婚的惊喜，到现在她早知道Tom心中根本没有她。可是她喜欢那些报道，喜欢那些评论里嫉妒羡慕恨的字眼，她喜欢这个Tom女友的身份，哪怕那仅仅是个名号而已。

Tom是那么好，那么温柔的人，她知道自己不会再遇到一个像他那样的人，所以当时她毫不犹豫的答应了Andreas的请求，她的青春也快耗尽了，她一定要抓住这最后的机会。

Sia为婚礼缝补着祖母留给她的婚纱面罩，她留给她将来结婚一定要带的。

她的遗物里还留给她一本圣经，Sia小心的避开那本书，她已经很久没祷告了，她不想再面对上帝。

  
————————————————

  
Tom想来想去，还是无法忍受那个所谓的婚礼。

他从颁奖典礼回来以后，更对Chris思念如狂，他不想再理智下去了，甚至不想再去管Chris的结局，他不想再做釜中之鱼，他不要他们变成莎翁的另一出悲剧。

他也要跟他们争，跟他们抢，他要反抗，他只想要Chris，谁也不要硬把别人塞给他。

一早上起来，他就被这想法完全控制了大脑。

 

——————————————

 

Tom终于在婚纱店门口见到了Sia，他把她拽到拐角僻静的胡同里，努力控制着自己的怒火。

“所以你终于肯出现了吗？你能不能放过我？你去跟记者说你根本不想嫁给我！”

“………不，Tom，我想嫁给你……”

Tom气的直摇头，“你这样做有意思吗？你明知道我根本就不爱你！你为什么非得要让我痛苦呢！我们曾经也是朋友！Sia！”

“……可是我爱你……”她的泪水在打转，她真的听够了他说不爱她。

“我不爱你，我不爱你，我不爱你！我不爱你！我不爱你！！！！！”Tom疯了一样的冲她吼。

“………不要再说了……我知道……可我不能放弃，我一定要嫁给你………”

“你是想要杀死我？？？”Tom控制不住一拳打在Sia旁边的墙上。

Sia被暴怒的Tom吓坏了，他是一头受伤的野兽，她爱的那个温柔的样子已不复存在。

“………不，我不是…，…我爱你……我怎么会想杀死你………”

“你就是要杀死我！我有爱人，我有爱的人啊！我求求你！我求求你不要分开我们！”Tom抚住她的肩膀，满眼的痛苦。

  
“……你说的……是谁………”Sia已经知道Tom没有和Andreas在一起，他一直以来深爱的到底是谁？

  
“是Chris！我爱的是Chris！”Tom不在乎她去不去爆料了，他再也忍不了，他确实是他的爱人！他为什么不敢说，能说出爱人的名字是多么的骄傲。

  
Sia捂住了嘴，天啊？他说的是那个他的“好朋友”Chris？他们真的在一起？他真的喜欢男人？天啊，这太可怕了……

“………不………不会的……不会的…”

  
“我就是爱他，我们一直都在相爱！你喜欢就尽管去爆料吧！我现在根本就不怕了！你尽管到处去跟人说！到处跟他们说！你就是逼死我们，也改变不了这个事实！！！”Tom说出来反而不怕了，就算Chris将来会怪他，他也不想她再对自己存有任何一丝幻想。

  
Sia推开他跑向了大街，她快崩溃了。

Tom看着她坐上出租车。

按她以往卑鄙爆料的风格，他不知道一个小时以后，全世界是不是都在唾骂他和Chris，Chris是不是也因此失去了抚养权，他会怪他的。就算他因此生他的气，他也不在乎了。

势成水火，不能挽回。他凭什么就要一直隐忍？他也是有血有肉的人，他也想要自己想要的，他也想要自由和爱情，他也想要Chris，就因为他是男人？是名人？他来的晚了一点？他就没有和她争抢的权利？

  
他爱他并不比任何人少，他的爱并不比任何人卑贱！

他们凭什么这么欺负他！！！

Tom把文件包里的解约书涵和支票快递给了经纪人。

他不干了，他要搬到澳洲去，他就是要跟Chris生活在一起。

他不再思考，他已经快疯了。

  
——————————————

  
Tom开车去了附近的教堂，那里几乎没有人。

他长跪在圣像面前，他要为他们的爱做最后一次忏悔。

“仁慈的上帝，我以生命起誓，我们是真心真意的相爱！希望您能宽恕我们的爱情，我是真的爱他！希望您一定要宽恕Chris，如果要惩罚，尽情的惩罚我一个人，不要让他失去孩子！请原谅我还是没能牺牲到底，没能隐忍到底……………您最清楚，我们的时间实在是不多了，我真的不愿意再和他分开，我想要和他在一起，我只想爱他，我是如此的爱他，求求您，一定要原谅他，保佑他一切平安，所有的惩罚都给我一个人………”

  
Tom说不下去了，头跪拜在那里，眼泪顺着地板一直流，而他的痛苦，上帝也许根本不会听到……

  
他现在才开始觉得十分后悔，自己今天举动太意气用事，完全没有为Chris着想，那会给他的爱人带来多么漫长的痛苦……

Tom头疼欲裂，他紧贴在地板上…

什么东西被撞倒了。

Tom抬起头。

 

——————————————————

  
Chris从颁奖典礼回来以后，对Tom更是思之如狂，虽然他们在梦中尽诉衷肠，黎明却总是准时将他们分开。

Chris觉得自己已经快撑不下去了，他好想再见见Tom，再摸摸他，抱抱他，真正的亲吻他，他想陪在他身边，和他一起老去………人只有一辈子，时间飞快的一天天溜走，他却始终无法触碰到自己爱的人……

艾尔莎还是幽灵一样紧盯着他。

  
Chris有时候真想来个鱼死网破，可每当看到孩子稚嫩的脸，他实在舍不得，那是他的责任，如果失去他们，Tom和他也不会觉得好过。

Chris抱起小女儿，送她去学芭蕾，这是他唯一能透气的时间。

  
艾尔莎盯着Chris的车消失，打通了Delilah的电话，让她过来尝尝自己给她做的焦糖布丁。

 

——————————————————

 

Sia泪水奔涌而出。

  
Tom的祈祷她都听见了，她刚才也是要打车找个教堂做告解，她被Tom说的事吓坏了。

  
神父不在，她刚想从告解室走出来，却看到Tom失魂落魄的跑进来，扑跪在圣像面前祈祷。

  
他说的是那么虔诚，哭的是那么痛苦，Sia的心也在跟着他的每一句话而抽紧………，她开始恨自己，他们才是真正相爱的，自己到底都做了些什么啊………

  
她哭着不小心碰倒了告解室的烛台，灰烬撒了一地。

  
Tom已经看到她了，Sia看着Tom悲痛的泪眼，她走过去，哭着跪在他面前。

  
“对不起……Tom……我不是有心伤害你……你能不能能不能…原谅我？？？我错了，对不起……我不应该……不应该这么伤害你……我不知道你们那么相爱…你还能不能原谅我……………………………”

  
Tom扶住大哭的Sia，他没想到会见到她，“……也怪我没有早点告诉你………你能不能……不要把这件事告诉媒体…………能不能和我解除婚约？…”

“……我不会告诉别人的……那两次也不是我自己想要爆料的……Tom……对不起……对不起…”Sia抽泣着。

  
“……别哭了Sia，我也有错，我那晚不应该……”

  
“不，Tom……那晚我们什么都没发生……是Andreas凌晨给我打电话……要我去那么做的…，…我真的……我当时……我很自私…，…我也想那样欺骗你…就能和你订婚了…，…他们还拍照曝光给媒体……让我骗你怀孕……，…骗你流产…，……他们……我……我太自私了…Tom…求求你原谅我……求求你…”Sia颤抖的哭着乞求原谅。那天她居然鬼迷心窍的帮他们，还不知羞耻的脱了衣服设计这个陷阱，就为了和他订婚……，…她是做了件多么坏的事……

  
Tom又气又喜，气的是Andreas居然做那么多来陷害自己，自己还在那段时间把他当作依靠，跟他真心相处，他真的太可怕了！喜的是他和Sia什么都没发生过…

“……我不怪你了……我只希望你能帮我们保守这个秘密，…你能…跟我解除婚约………”

  
“我会的……我会的…Tom……你真的不怪我了？”Sia愧疚的看着Tom，自己做的事曾经给他们带来了多少痛苦啊。

“…我…真的不怪你了，Sia，我想跟你说清楚，我不爱你，我只爱Chris……我想我应该让你明白这一点……”

  
“……我懂了……我明白了……Tom……”Sia看着面前表情不再那么痛苦的Tom，她的心也好过了一点，“可是，我们还能做朋友吗？因为你是我遇到过的最温柔的人………”

  
“我们可以做朋友，但是只是朋友，好吗？”Tom拍拍她的背。

  
“好的，好的，Tom……”Sia看着Tom心里暖暖的。她忽然感觉到，或许自己的心里并没有那么爱他，她只是爱上了自己的爱情。真正的Tom并不完全是自己想象中的样子，好像看起来也没有那么让人心动，也许能跟他做朋友，才是最好的选择。

她忽然觉得，她不再喜欢他了，而他是早就不喜欢她的。

  
“对了，Tom，你要赶紧去找Andreas！他昨晚要我今天试婚纱以后，安排记者，要我曝出婚礼地点，他要媒体都去那场婚礼曝光………现在我们没试婚纱，也不举行婚礼了，别让他再曝料了…！…”Sia赶紧提醒Tom，她虽然不知道Andreas到底要做什么，反正他肯定是不会想让Tom好好的和Chris在一起，总之阻止他就对了。

  
Tom抓起外套，跑了出去。

  
既然Sia已经决定成全自己，他不能再不顾Chris的死活，固执的和他们鱼死网破了，他得稳住Andreas，

 

————————————————————

  
Delilah来到艾尔莎家，她们总在Chris离开的时候见面，她们的“友情”不知不觉变了质，那感觉就像在暗地偷情。

艾尔莎接过Delilah的外套，偷瞄着她的表情。

Delilah昨晚在梦里的样子一直在脑里晃，艾尔莎想把那种想亲近她的想法甩出去，又做不到。

她早上起来就一直在对着沙发上的Chris甩脸色，摔摔打打，希望快点把他赶出去，她太想见到她了。

Delilah快被艾尔莎供起来了，她只能一动不动坐在餐桌上，看她迈着跳舞般的步伐，给自己端东端西，那副讨好的样子和迷恋她的Ashley没有两样。可是她不让自己多想，那都是无望的。

艾尔莎搬过椅子，紧挨着Delilah，挖起一勺布丁喂她嘴里。  
  
Delilah吃下去的时候，艾尔莎也忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

Delilah尴尬的拿起自己的勺子，她可不能有什么愚蠢的念头。  
  
艾尔莎还想再靠的近一点，她整个人都快挂在Delilah身上了，Delilah双眼在失焦，气氛很好……

手机响了。

又是那个带给她坏消息的人。

  
“…喂…有什么事吗？”艾尔莎还依稀记得她听他讲出Tom是Chris情人的那一通电话，她真不想再听。

  
“他们俩又在一起了，你知道吗？”

  
“……嗯，他跟我保证过了，他们这几个月已经分手了。”

  
“哦？不见得吧，今天Tom本该去选婚纱的，但是他突然又拒绝了，还给经纪人发了解约书，可能，他们计划好要私奔了……”

  
“……什么？！这不可能！”艾尔莎又一次震怒了，她上次已经是忍耐的极限，他也跟她保证过了，也没有发现他们再联系，难道他连孩子都不顾了？他们要私奔？

  
“我给你的从来都不是假消息，他们这么卑鄙，你应该知道怎么做。你需要证据或者开发布会，我随时可以帮助你。”

  
电话断线了。

  
Delilah追着快步跑上楼的艾尔莎，她看起来非常不对劲。

  
艾尔莎在卧室柜子里翻着他们的结婚证明。她要去找律师，他们已经实质分居远远超过12个月，她不仅要把他推向法庭，还要跟Andreas一起弄个新闻发布会，致他们于死地。

  
Delilah按住她的手，“不，艾尔莎，别这么做！晚上孩子们回来怎么办？你有没有想过他们？高高兴兴的出去，晚上回来家就没有了？”Delilah虽然希望艾尔莎能离开Chris，但她决不能这么自私。

  
艾尔莎听她这么说，忍不住流下泪，“不行……我非得这么做……！他们太过分了……！我已经没什么再威胁他的……我只能这样……我还要开发布会曝光他们！我要他们痛苦！！！”

  
“听我说，艾尔莎，难道这么做你就不痛苦吗？孩子们太小了，他们不会理解的，他们跟你要爸爸的时候你怎么办？你就忍心让他们以后发现，自己的爸爸和Tom被别人指着一直唾弃？艾尔莎……听我说……冷静点……”

  
“……不…Delilah…我做不到！我做不到！…”艾尔莎挣脱她，她必须要惩罚他们！

  
“能不能别这样？我不想看到你痛苦，艾尔莎……你不要再折磨我了……”Delilah抱紧痛哭的艾尔莎，她的泪水也流下来。她何尝不想自私点就放手让她那么做呢？他们离婚后，自己不就很有希望了？可是，那太冲动了，艾尔莎会为此付出代价，生活在内疚和更漫长的痛苦中……

  
“……你不要管我……！你为什么要管我！我一定要这么做！我什么都没有了！！！我什么都没有了！”艾尔莎拼命的挣扎，她太绝望了，反正怎么选都会痛苦，那就大家一起痛苦好了！

  
“你还有我！你还有我！你还有我，艾尔莎！………能不能……能不能为了我……不要这么做……”Delilah痛苦的钳制住她，她再也不能忍受了，“还有我爱你！艾尔莎！我一直都在爱你！我求求你，我不想你痛苦，你不要那么做！”

  
艾尔莎愣住了，她的心还没因为暴怒停止狂跳，又因为突然的表白快要爆炸了，两人的泪水都在肆意横行流，她们第一次这么认真的长久的对视，艾尔莎才明了到自己内心真实的感受，她好像也是一直爱她的？

  
“……你说的……不是真的……”

  
“我说的是真的！我爱你很多年了！可是我一直没有机会说……你是那么讨厌同性恋………”Delilah看到艾尔莎并没有她想象中那么抵触和厌恶，她索性都说了出来，反正也不能挽回了……

  
“……不，不可能……那你还让我结婚……”艾尔莎还是不敢相信，她通知Delilah自己要结婚的晚上，她并没什么反应。

  
“我能说什么呢……？…我知道你不爱我…，…我只想你幸福………我那晚……痛不欲生……”Delilah撩起T恤，肋骨处一片触目惊心的疤痕，烟头烫伤的痕迹，那一晚，她不但重新吸食为了艾尔莎戒了多年的烟，还用它们来不停伤害自己忘记痛苦。

  
艾尔莎哭着抱紧Delilah，原来她是这么爱自己，她为什么到现在才说呢………她现在怎么办呢………

“我这么多年一直在等你………我知道我没有希望，我真的太傻了………可是你真的不能那么做……我不能让你因为冲动而痛苦…我知道我没什么份量…我只是希望你能再考虑一下……”Delilah也抱紧她，虽然她知道艾尔莎只是出于同情和感动。

  
“不，Delilah………”艾尔莎抚摸着她的脸，也许，自己一直不肯让她离开，就是在等她能开口。她居然就这样忍着，一直忍着过了十几年，还要听自己炫耀婚姻，抱怨婚姻，她们的每一次谈话对她是多么的折磨啊……

  
“……如果我说………我可以为了你那么做呢……”艾尔莎咬住了下嘴唇，她好想吻掉Delilah的眼泪，她不该哭的，她从来没有哭过。

  
“……艾尔莎……？”Delilah没太明白她要说什么。

  
“如果我说……我并没有…没有那么讨厌……”艾尔莎脸红了，“如果我说……我可能……也一直在喜欢你呢…”

  
Delilah都开始怀疑是不是在做梦了，上帝终于眷顾她了吗？

  
艾尔莎轻轻亲吻她送给Delilah的那个，她曾一直带戴着的，现在Delilah每天都戴的十字架，“我那天能把它送给你………你当时就应该很清楚了……………”

  
Delilah终于知道她不是在做梦。

  
那个十字架艾尔莎視如命根，她们有一次野泳，她把它弄丢了，她俩在水里摸寻了几个小时，差点抽筋溺水，才找回来。艾尔莎说那是她的护身符，她不能失去一分钟，只要摘下来，灾难就会找到她。自己真是太蠢了，她把那个给了自己以后，她的生活就变得痛苦了。

  
Delilah连忙把十字架摘下来，想给艾尔莎戴上，艾尔莎闪开了。“………如果我有了你……我就不再需要它了………”艾尔莎闪着泪光的眼睛，深情的看着Delilah。

  
Delilah总算明白了她的意思，她没有再犹疑，推着她吻倒在了床上。

  
缠绵悱恻的吻，Delilah修长手指划过的每一处，艾尔莎都颤簌不止，每一根汗毛就都静电擦过，Delilah轻x含着她的耳垂，灵巧的舌尖挑x逗着她，“…I've been waiting this for ages………”

  
艾尔莎紧按着她的后背，她有点紧张，又欲x火难耐，“………so did I ………”

  
Delilah接受了她的邀请，一路吻了下去………

 

————————————————

 

门开了。

  
Chris今天总觉得心神不宁，平时他会一直呆在课堂，陪着小女儿上课到晚上，今天他提前回来了，他实在是想趁艾尔莎做午餐的时候，偷偷去工具房给Tom打电话问他一下。

  
但是艾尔莎没在厨房，他在楼下喊了几声，她也没听见，她不会出事了吧？

  
她不在儿童房，Chris疑惑的推开了卧室门…

  
三个人都惊慌失措。

  
艾尔莎和Delilah在被子里没动。

  
Chris已经无法形容现在的心情，他居然会有一天把艾尔莎捉x在床？还是和女人？和Delilah？和她十几年的闺蜜？………她也背着自己……那还要分开他和Tom？Chris一时无法处理这么多讯息，脑子乱得很。

  
“……不是你想的那样…是我强迫她的…”Delilah企图为艾尔莎开脱。

  
“不是的，就像你看到的，我们在一起了。”艾尔莎镇静下来，制止Delilah再说下去。她真是没料到他会突然回来，木已成舟，她也不想跟他掩饰。

  
Chris一时语塞。他不知道自己该做什么反应才对。

  
艾尔莎也感觉到自己理亏，“………你知道……，也许……你接受不了………但是，你和Tom不也一样？”

  
“你是在报复我？”

  
“不是……，我想我们也是真心相爱的……”艾尔莎以为自己会想要安慰震惊的Chris，可她心里只一心想保护身边的Delilah。“你可不可以先下楼，………我想我们应该趁孩子不在，好好谈一谈……”

  
Chris转身下了楼，虽然一下子无法接受，可是他心里忽然又燃起一点希望？

 

——————————————————

  
Andreas起初并不想让Tom进门，今天安排的记者扑了个空，Sia也关机，Tom一脸愤怒的表情出现在门口的镜头里，Andreas就猜到Sia可能叛变了，他并不想和Tom对质。

  
可是Tom就那样倔强的站了一个小时，一动不动。

  
Andreas还是开了门。

  
“你不要再爆料了！你为什么要这么做！你为什么要做那么多事陷害我！你太过分了！”Tom跟着一直往客厅走的Andreas，大吼大叫。

  
“所以你都知道了？”Andreas不易觉察的苦笑，女人真是靠不住。

  
“你当然希望我不知道！亏我还一直把你当朋友！从头到尾你都在骗我！根本就是你一直在折磨我！”

  
Andreas不为所动的走到吧台放下手机，给自己倒了一杯加冰威士忌，示意Tom也坐下喝一杯。

  
“你怎么可以这么卑鄙！我真是看错你了！”

  
“我本来就是这样的，你今天才知道吗？”Andreas冷漠的摇晃着酒杯。

  
“你究竟为什么变得这么可怕！”Tom看着眼前这个面被揭穿依然不动声色的人，他始终无法把他和那个无限温存，体贴关怀，可靠优秀的Andreas重合起来。

  
“我想你很清楚是为了什么，我们那半年那么亲近，我们一直在一起，你居然又想把我当备胎，又想骗我？其实你和Chris Hemsworth从来没有分过手，你们一直都鬼混在一起！”他喝光了一杯酒，又续了一杯。

  
“你明知道我们才是相爱的，我怎么可能会接受你！是你设了那么多陷阱，我才会跟你亲近的！”Tom气的不打一出来。是，他们那段时间确实很暧昧，那是因为他把自己变得孤立无援，然后黄鼠狼给鸡拜年亲近自己，自己真是够笨的了，还把他当成最好的人！

  
“你们相爱……呵呵……你明知道你们不可能的，我现在单身，我才能和你在一起，而他，永远不可能！他有老婆有孩子，你们这叫偷情！你们只是偷情！你懂不懂！”Andreas握紧了酒杯，额头在绷紧。

  
“不要你管，我爱他，他也爱我！你不要再说那些了！我不管你还要干什么！你都不要再做了！”

  
“所以你才为他拒绝结婚？你们一起耍Sia？你可真够有趣的，他又不会娶你！！！”

  
“你别再装蒜了！你明知道Sia是怎么回事！！！而且！！而且！谁说他不会娶我！！！”Tom几乎快要控制不住要打他了，都什么时候了，他还在把Sia的事给自己泼脏水，揣着明白装糊涂。

  
“哦？你说的就像他娶了你?你和他结婚了？”Andreas这才看向愤怒的Tom，他的眼神里极度的震惊和痛苦。

  
“是的！他和我结婚了！这是我们的婚戒！”Tom把戴着婚戒的手故意晃给他看，他也要他痛苦，要他彻底死心。

  
Andreas把酒杯和酒瓶都摔了个粉碎，青筋暴起在脖颈，他用力按住厨房的小吧台，他要控制自己不对Tom动手，他快被击溃了，他们居然真的做到这种程度了！！！！！

  
“你们真是不要脸！！！”他只能愤怒的咆哮。

  
“…这句话，应该用在你身上！你对我了那么多坏事！我们是真心相爱的！！！没有任何人能把我们分开！”Tom躲开那些碎片，他居然还好意思骂他。

  
Andreas紧紧攥起一小块玻璃碎片，让身体的疼痛缓解心痛，他的手在流血。

 

  
“哦，是吗？”他忽然抬起头，勾起一抹冷笑。

  
他按了下手机，沙发前面的电视亮了，它播放着刚才他们吵架的全部画面，刚才Tom把一切都说了。

  
“…………你………要干什么…？？？……”Tom察觉到一丝寒意。

  
“没什么，我想这件事，不止我们两个人感兴趣。这么精彩的画面，没有任何一家媒体会拒绝，哦，Tom和Chris，不但是同性恋，还无耻的偷情，居然还犯了重婚罪？哈哈哈哈哈！”他止不住的大笑晃着手机，英俊的脸瞬间狰狞的像个魔鬼。

  
Tom真的很怕很怕，他心跳都快停止了。Andreas刚才故意绕圈子说些废话，就是为了录下这一切，让这成为铁一般的事实！这个人真的太可怕了！

  
“不，你不会这么做的！还给我！”Tom冲过去抢手机，他居然抢到了。

  
“呵呵，你可真是蠢得可爱，你已经在外面为这场演出准备一个小时了，你觉得我会用手机录像来亏待你么？”Andreas冷眼看着Tom。

  
Tom愣住了，Andreas已经腹黑到极点了，自己每走一步都在他下一部的营谋里。

  
“………你不会这么做的，视频里也有你！”

  
“Frankly my dear，I don't give a damn。”Andreas又开了一瓶酒，他说了巴特勒那句极端冷酷的话。

  
Tom的心彻底沉了下去。

  
“Andreas，我到底做了什么，你要这么对我…”Tom开始祈求他，他根本不知道Andreas为什么这么绝情。

  
“因为我爱你…”Andreas一饮而尽。

  
“…你爱我？？？”Tom悲愤的摇着头，“你觉得这就是爱吗？？？爱一个人就是让他痛苦吗？？？”

  
“………对我来说，这就是爱…”Andreas又倒了一杯。

  
“我不爱你……Andreas……”

  
“到现在你还敢这么说！”暴怒的Andreas又摔碎了酒杯，“我到底哪里比不上他！你说！为什么不选我！”

  
“Andreas，……你知道你自己有多可怕吗？？？”Tom往后退着，想躲开他，Andreas就像个疯子！如果非要说…以前那个Andreas还是体贴而迷人的，现在这个他只是个让人想逃跑的恶魔……

  
“我的灵魂本来就是这么丑陋！你早就应该知道了！我受够了！我为你伪装的那么辛苦，我爱的那么卑微！我把你当成上帝一样供奉，你给我的又是什么！谎言！背叛！一次次无情的抛弃！我怎么做你都不会爱我！”

“你冷静一点………你没办法强求别人爱你……”

  
“哈，哈哈哈哈，你说的对，我是没办法强求你爱我……”Andreas头也不回的走向了书房，“所以，我不求了，以后也没人会爱你，你也别想爱别人。”

  
“你要干什么？”Tom追了上去，Andreas打开电脑，他要把云空间里的视频发出去。

  
“不要，不要，不要，Andreas，…我求求你放过我们！”Tom知道抢了电脑也没用，他还有设备的，自己已经上了当，这视频传出去可不是闹着玩的，Chris可怎么办啊……

  
“不可能！”

  
“你究竟怎么样才能放过我……”Tom真的对眼前冷漠的恶魔绝望了。

Andreas看着为了Chris，变得对他低声下气的Tom，更愤怒了，他狠狠捏住Tom的下巴，“好啊，很简单，你让我睡一次，我就放过你们，永远删掉它。”

  
Tom打开他的手，他觉得好恶心。

  
“不可能！”

“好啊，随便吧，反正我也看过你的身体，我现在对你也没什么兴趣了。我只在乎这个视频能不能卖个好价钱，没准几年后，Chris的孩子也会为他爸爸和男人搞gay视频的点击率而骄傲。”Andreas点开邮件。

  
“不要！不要！不要！Andreas……”Tom被他抓住了痛脚，他实在不能让他那么做…Tom咬着牙，…“…………我答应你……”

  
Andreas瞳孔放大了，Tom居然还可以为那个恶心的男人这样！他快气疯了，他并不是真心想做他，他只是试试他………但是现在，他只想要使劲折磨他。

 

他把Tom几步推进了卧室，压倒在床上。

  
Tom才看到整个卧室都是自己的肖像，头像，半裸的，全裸的，充满情x欲的…………到处都是………太可怕了………

  
Andreas疯狂的吻着Tom，他太渴望他了，就算Tom只像死鱼僵硬的躺着，紧紧闭着眼睛。他也不在乎了，他扯开Tom的上衣，任何一个角落都不放过，贪婪的吻过去，他还在流血的手抚摸过Tom身体，血液和白嫩的身体鲜明对比，进一步刺激了他，他已经箭在弦上了。

  
生日party那天晚上，他和经纪人给Tom下了点药，他本来就想上了他的，硬被经纪人拦住了。那时他还有一些理智，也怕Tom醒来会恨自己，只是克制的拍了一些裸照和两个人的床照。凌晨，他们俩打电话给Sia，布下那个骗局……那以后…他画了很多油画，想象自己在触碰他的身体，每晚都对着他………

  
现在，Tom真的在自己身下，光洁的皮肤，颤粟的身体，他真是太诱人了。

  
Andreas施虐般的吻着紧闭双眼和嘴唇的Tom，他想要解开他的腰带，Tom的眼泪从颤抖的睫毛下奔涌而出，脸上是视死如归的悲壮。

  
Andreas狠狠打了Tom一巴掌，那红印印在爱人的脸上，他的心也跟着碎掉了，“你为什么！为什么要哭！为什么在我的床上哭！为什么要对着我哭！！！！我那么爱你！我那么爱你！！！你陪我上床还要对着我哭！！！！为什么！！！！”

  
Tom睁开痛苦的泪眼，看着Andreas，“不……你不爱我…爱情不是这样的……你早晚会明白…这不是爱……”

“这就是爱情！我已经爱你爱到快死了！”

  
“……真正的爱情……不是拼命的折磨对方…不让他快乐……而是为了让对方幸福………就像我现在……我让你欺负……是因为我想要Chris幸福………”Tom忍不住大声抽泣起来，他好绝望。

  
“Shut up！Shut up！”Andreas一拳打在Tom的枕头边，他又拽下他的裤子，他很想再继续，什么都不管直接把他x了算了………

  
可是，他停下了，Tom的那些话和哭泣的样子让他彻底崩溃了……

  
他从Tom身上离开了，痛苦的靠在床边，抱住头…他居然哭了，他不应该哭的，他从来不相信眼泪，可现在只有泪水才能缓解心里的疼痛………

  
Tom看着Andreas颓唐下去的背影，默默穿上衣服。

  
他犹豫的拍了拍Andreas的肩膀，他看到了Andreas在哭，他看起来好脆弱……Tom也觉得很难过，他知道Andreas可能是真的爱自己，可是他用错了方法，他不懂，他以为爱可以那样就能得到。

  
“……对不起，Andreas……是我辜负了你……”

  
Andreas没料到Tom还能来安慰他，自己刚刚差点就把他……“………我不知道………Tom………我不知道我怎么做你才能爱我……我真的很痛苦……我没办法停下来……我真的好爱你………”他低下头不让他看到泪水。

  
“Andreas，你会找到爱你的人……”

  
Andreas拼命摇头，“不可能了……你是我第一个，也是最后一次爱的人………可是你永远不属于我……你不爱我……你只会恨我…………”

  
“不，Andreas，我不会因为你用那些手段就爱你，也不会为你因为爱，做的那些错事就恨你………”Tom看到如此脆弱的Andreas，他不忍心了……他再怎么坏也是因为爱他，自己那段时间确实也不够清醒，给了他爱的错觉，或许他只是真的还不懂怎么去爱一个人。

  
Andreas震惊的抬起头，看到Tom仍然关切他的眼神，百感交集，Tom确实是那样好的人，他到此刻仍然爱着他，他那么伤害他，Tom居然不恨他？

  
Andreas跳了起来，仓皇的从裤子口袋里扔出一个小遥控器，“你走吧……你走吧……Tom………不要再出现……！…我们不要再见了……我再也不要见了…！…”他先丢下Tom跑了出去。

  
Tom没能追上他，Andreas连门都没关，光着上身光着脚就跑了出去，开车逃走了……

  
Tom用那个遥控器找到了隐藏在厨房花瓶的GoPro，删除那里面和电脑手机云空间里的视频，他小心的帮Andreas把满地的碎玻璃打扫起来，轻轻关上了门。

  
Tom整理好自己的衣服，他不想把这件事告诉Chris。Andreas或许永远不会再回来了，Tom回头看看那个房子，心里觉得点刺痛。

  
他在胸口画了一个十字，他真心希望Andreas能过的好，能明白爱的意义，能找到一个能真正爱他的人。

 

——————————————————

 

  
不要轻易对任何事赋予绝对值  
  
并没有绝对的好人和坏人

也不存在绝对的善与恶

生活的意义对每个人都不尽相同

Live本来就暗藏着Evil

再好的人也曾心存恶念

再坏的人也曾胸怀坦荡  
  
祸兮福之所倚，福兮祸之所伏  
  
孰知其极？

其无正，正复为奇，善复为妖。

人之迷，其日固久！

 

  
看破，放下，自在，随缘，

苦痛皆因贪嗔痴，

定慧戒由断舍离。

 

  
————————

情人节快乐💓

 

 

 


End file.
